


Void

by Chromophilic_Daydream



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief, M/M, Post Reconcilation, Slates are gone so no more powers, everything I touch turns to angst I'm sorry, very bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromophilic_Daydream/pseuds/Chromophilic_Daydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yata Misaki never takes another day for granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic as a tumblr response to "Please don't leave" with Sarumi as the couple requested. So many words later, this came out. Could have been really cute but my angst soaked brain doesn't allow fluff I guess. More notes at the end and Thank you again to Melonsflesh for helping out with delicious suggestions!

Things weren't suppose to turn out like this. 

No, things were suppose to be easier now. Easier was what they needed to breathe in this new world they created for themselves. It took so long to understand, to talk, to laugh and to mend. Slowly, ever so slowly, the cracks that separated them began to close. The evidence of their fight would always weigh on their hearts but at last they found happiness in each other. He found himself overjoyed at the prospects for whatever life threw their way because they would overcome it together, him and Saruhiko, just as it should be. That feeling of invincibility clouded Misaki's every thought after the Slates had been destroyed eleven months previous. 

But things weren't suppose to turn out like this. Things had just started getting easier.  


/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/  


When they talked, it was more a exercise in patience for both of them because of uncomfortable silences that hung in the air between them. Neither had wanted to speak first but both of them wanted to say something. It was almost suffocating as the moments dragged to minutes and the minutes felt like hours.  


Finally, Misaki had decided enough was enough. A small gasp of air would unleashed everything he had felt in the last five years. It felt like fire in his throat. Words intertwined with emotions and spilled past his lips with no filter.  
Saruhiko didn't reply to any of it. The most response he got during his rant was just the occasional tongue click and making of eye contact. In the end, the words ran dry in Misaki's mouth as the threat of his former friend leaving was very much a possibility. But the Saruhiko stayed.  


When the other man recounted his version of the events, Misaki realized just how stupid both of them had been and how very little betrayal had actually happened. He didn't realize so much... About Mikoto-san offering the former red clansman a way out, about the hallucinations of his friend's dead father, about Jungle trying to recruit him. In his mind, the pieces fit together and he felt disgusted. Where his words burned ashes in his throat, Saruhiko's words froze his blood. He didn't even know how to respond.  


Words came to mind but he banished them, knowing that words alone would not mend this issue. They were both going to have to make great strides to gain each other's trust and confidence back. Promises backed by actions. In that moment that felt like another hour had slipped away, Misaki uttered a promise that he planned to keep any way possible with any action he could.  


"I don't ever want either of us to feel this fucking way ever again. Got it?"  


This earned him a sigh of annoyance.  


"So.. what, we're both going to be knights in shining armor now? Have a completely perfect camaraderie? Don't be so delusional, Misaki."  


"Che, what I'm saying, idiot, is that we are going to do better. I'm no one's fucking knight but..." He ran his hand through his hair, words again failing him.  


"But? Come on, I know it's difficult for someone like you to form coherent sentenc-"  


"Shut up! I'm trying to say I think this is worth a fight, you piece of shit. You are worth fighting for."  
Scepter 4's third-in-command fell silent. Again with all this quiet. It was getting pretty unbearable. It made him squirm as moments became centuries long.  


"I guess, you are worth it too."  


It was so soft, Misaki almost didn't hear it over the buzzing in his ears. His heart leapt to his burning throat and it took everything in him to swallow it back down.  


The grin he on his face must have been even the slightest bit contagious because his friend was flashing him the littlest bit of a smile at him.

That smile made the ice that frosted over him melt. That smile made this whole uncomfortable conversation worth it. They were creating a place for each other again. Their world wasn't so small anymore, but they determined in that moment to always create a place for each other.  


Their world wasn't so lost anymore either. They each knew their own place and respected the fact that, even though they belonged to different clans, they also belonged to each other. That smile made Misaki realize he was going to make it appear more. That he loved that smile. That he loved his friend and he had for a long time.  


It was alright. Things were going to be alright. He could feel himself let out that small breath he didn't realize he was holding. This was another chance. He wouldn't let Saruhiko slip away from him again.  


/\\_/\\__/\\_/\\___/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\  


Things weren't suppose to turn out like this. Things were suppose to be easier. He was gasping.  


/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\__  


Scepter 4 had all of its members relocated after their powers were close to nothing, but they were all still given government jobs based on their aptitude and skill set. Saruhiko had been selected to continue Scepter 4 work on remaining Strain registration. After all activity influenced by the Slates diminished, he was transferred to a special division, that still operated under the name Scepter 4, that handled 'harder to process' criminals. The only issue seemed to be that their resources were cut drastically but all the same people Saruhiko had worked with actually transferred to this new division.  
But Misaki wasn't too sure on the minor details, he always spaced out when Saruhiko complained about annoying cases, budget cuts or coworkers over dinner. He just knew it was harder to maintain their position and credibility so they had to work with more dangerous cases. Something his room mate downplayed a lot, he was sure.

It seemed only natural that Saruhiko move back in with him. Even though his apartment was cramped enough already for one person. His place was pretty close to Saruhiko's relocated work and the bar so it was a perfect solution for both of them. He was actually nervous about proposing the idea of living together after the first couple of months but he had been surprised that his friend agreed with almost no convincing whatsoever. He kept having to remind himself that when he missed the other's companionship, Saruhiko probably felt the same way.

It made his heart soar higher than he liked to admit when he presented his friend with the key to their apartment. Old times made new. Of course it hadn't been without its issues. They still had really stupid fights and miscommunications but there had been an obvious shift in their attitudes towards each other. There was strive to compromise that had been discovered after the five years they had been apart.

Misaki had continued his usual routine of working at the Sporting store, practicing for tournaments he always eagerly participated in, and of course, Homra. They were still a rowdy, reckless bunch. Without powers to speak of, they actually had been targeted by several people who had beef with them recently. Misaki had always been the one to suggest fighting them off. He still had his pride as a vanguard and Homra still claimed their territory the same ways they had before.

This had been the cause of a lot of fights at home. Saruhiko thought it was stupid that Homra members were still acting like thugs as they were obviously more vulnerable to attack. They were still coming on too strong. Misaki thought it was stupid for even having the nerve to lecture HIM on things like this, considering how Scepter 4 was essentially doing the same. When the topic arose, it was often followed by yelling then silence that was typically the result of neither him orSaruhiko leaving the living room and slamming the door to cool off.

But when they fought about issues like this, smaller or larger, Saruhiko never left the apartment really... Sure they would both brood and pout in their own separate areas of the apartment for a long while but eventually, Homra's vanguard was the one to knock on the door to the tiny bedroom and apologize. His friend would apologize in a disgruntled manner and they'd try to move on from it. Slowly he was making his way through the younger man's protective shell he formed around his heart. Gestures and conversation were warping the edges of his shield. 

They fought again when Misaki came home with a rather large, deep cut on his forehead one day after a particularly nasty brawl. Some asshole threw a broken beer bottle at him and he had not been fast enough to dodge it. He was pretty pissed off already as his reflexes were not as sharp as they used to be when he possessed his aura. Therefore, when his room mate had to patch him up and disinfect the wound, his mood worsened. He was getting sick of hearing Saruhiko mutter how dumb he was under his breath. When the gauze was pressed a little too firmly against his wound, the vanguard huffed at him. 

"Shut up." Misaki growled softly, clenching his fist.

"I didn't say anything, Misaki."

"You said plenty, you jerk. I don't need to hear this crap from you. You are in JUST as much danger as I am, so don't go saying that I'm stupid for fighting."

Another tongue click, followed by a soft sigh. Something uncomfortable tugged in Misaki's chest. His friend disregarded his concern... like his job and him being in danger had no merit compared to Misaki's safety. It was a subtly that years ago he wouldn't have picked up on.

"God dammit, shitty monkey. You can't lecture me about being safe and not picking fights when you do the same thing on a regular basis y'know? I get worried."

There was that silence again. That uncomfortable thing pulled itself into a knot and settled in his stomach.

"You fucking matter to me. So, I'll do my thing and you do your's... and we'll just... Patch each other up or..."

"You really don't know when to stop talking do you?" The other muttered and continued his ministrations to Misaki's cut. There was no malice in his voice, no teasing either... Misaki pulled away from him to look him in the eye. Saruhiko didn't believed him and one look told him that it was probably true. His friend was complicated but at least this much he could understand, it was written all over his face. Maybe he really was becoming more perceptive from the last couple of months of living together with him. The vanguard didn't really care either way, he just knew he wasn't getting anywhere with his words.

There was another soft clicking of tongue and grumbles to follow. It was then Misaki realized he had been lost in his thoughts for a moment. Fingers caught a thin wrist as the other tried to get up and move away from him. The knot in his stomach coiled itself even tighter and he pulled his friend back to him and pressed his lips firmly against Saruhiko's. Actions speak louder than words and this kiss was him screaming just how much his friend meant to Misaki. 

The twisted feeling his in stomach dissolved as he felt warm, soft pressure being returned to his lips. 

"W-woah what." Misaki sputtered. Moments blurred together, and slowly formed in his head... obviously he didn't think this through. He just kissed his best friend so naturally and... He was kissed back? Everything fast forwarded to the very moment and he noticed just how red Saruhiko's ears were when his vision focused.

"What do you mean, what?" There was a puff of annoyance in his tone. 

"You... Just kissed me back."

"Well you kissed ME in the first place, idiot. Seriously... Wait, what the fuck are you smiling at?"

Misaki rubbed under his nose and looked away. "Well, you weren't listening to me when I was trying to tell you that you are doing dangerous stuff too and-"

His heart began to tighten in his chest when he saw Saruhiko recoil from him.

"So you thought kissing me would shut me up? You shouldn't mess around with people like that Misaki."

Panic made him grab his wrist again. He hadn't left yet but he knew somehow that he couldn't let go of him. 

"Geeze, Saru, you're suppose to be smart. I did that because I like you, idiot! I... Like you." The silence in the air was deafening. He could almost see how clearly this concept confused the other man. He was going to say it as many time as it took for him to get it.

"I. Like. You." 

A few moments passed before he sighed and opened his mouth again to speak. 

"I heard you the first time." Saruhiko finally responded, a visible flush spread over his cheeks. "I guess, I like you too..."

Awkwardness turned to passion that night when they shared feelings both of them had kept hidden. There was that smile again.. Still so insecure but wider and more sincere than he had ever seen it. It teased at his heart that was starting to feel more full than it ever had. They really had made a place for each other.

"I guess I'll be here to treat your wounds, Misaki. If that's what you really want, just try not to get yourself killed over it."

The redhead beamed with pride. "Who do you think I am? Nothing like that would kill me." He laughed gently and rolled over to stare into deep blue eyes. "Promise me you'll never leave though."

An eyebrow quirked as if in thought for a moment before a soft nod responded to his request. "Sure thing."  
The breakthrough was enough to put Misaki's mind at ease as he settled his head on Saruhiko's chest, listening to the faint beating of his heart. That heart beneath that scar that belonged to him. His fingers tangled with his friend's and he sighed in contentment. 

"Hm... Good, because I don't want you to ever go again."

_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/\\___/\  


Things were not suppose to end up this way. The invincibility and comfort he had felt drained out of him slowly as his eyes narrowed on the door in front of him.  


_/\\_/\\_/\\___  


Homra had been being attacked by some pretty strong, grizzly guys that they had dealt with in the past. They were relentless and hellbent on making Homra pay for messing up their own wannabe gang.

They seemed it catch the eye of Scepter 4, and Misaki probably had something to do with it. They had cornered him and messed up his arm pretty badly one day after their first initial ambush. It wasn't a big deal, he got away and gave them a few nasty wounds of their own but he couldn't keep it from Saruhiko at all. He'd never seen his boyfriend's eyes darken so much as he treated his wounds. The very next day, Scepter 4 had been poking around the activity... 'Harder to process' criminals was the perfect description for these guys, according to that Captain that Misaki never liked.

The vanguard had been ordered by Anna and Kusanagi both to take a few days off and let his arm heal up. Anna informed him that she felt he needed to rest or else the wound would get worse. After all, Scepter 4 was lending their forces and they would probably catch the guys by the end of the week. When he protested, she silenced him and smiled and he couldn't say no. She wasn't his king anymore but he still respected her wishes even if it made him absolutely miserable.

When Saruhiko picked him up from the bar that night, he was still pouting about having to go home and rest. The rant learned a chuckle from his boyfriend.

"Don't fucking laugh at me, asshole. I'm pissed." He scowled.

"Yes, yes, when are you not pissed, though Misaki? Don't worry, I'll take care of the big bad guys for you." There was a chide teasing in his voice.

"I hate you so much. I should be the one kicking their asses, not you."

"Hmm... Too bad you missed your only opportunity. It's my turn now." Saruhiko dropped the keys by a small picture frame that contained a photo of the two of them since they moved in together. He redressed Misaki's injuries and handed the red-head his half of the take-out Saruhiko was so fond of ordering.

"Eventually you need to learn how to cook, you can't live off Chinese food, Saru." 

"I don't only eat Chinese food, Misaki." Saruhiko clicked his tongue as he began eating his rice and meat only meal.

"Coffee and Caloriemate still don't count as food." He huffed in response but ate regardless. Saruhiko decided to ignore that comment in favor of putting something on TV. Misaki eventually joined him on their cramped couch and leaned his head on his boyfriend. An arm wrapped around his shoulders and he settled into a more comfortable position. 

This was reminiscent of their first date as boyfriends.Take-out and watching a movie. Simple but it worked for them. That time, Misaki mainly hid his eyes the entire film since his asshole lover decided to put on a ghost horror movie. The red-head clung to Saruhiko more than he wanted to admit and he could have sworn he heard that jerk snicker under his breath more a few times. He was so on edge the entire time that when cold, ghostly fingers traced his neck he let out a scream. No fucking ghost was going to kill him! He grabbed the closest thing to him to whack the ghost away as fast as possible. The pillow hit his friend-turned-boyfriend so hard, it knocked his glasses off. He yelled at the officer that no one's fingers should ever be that fucking cold and what the hell was he thinking freaking him out like that! Luckily he didn't see the rest of the movie as Saruhiko had his revenge on him for hitting him with a pillow.

"Why are you blushing, virgin?" The abrupt voice knocked him out of his current train of thought. 

"O-oi, you can't call me that anymore!" The TV flickered off and Saruhiko turned his entire attention to Misaki. His eyes looked so intense, shit. He swallowed hard... He knew that look and it hit the pit of his stomach.

"Sure I can. You're blushing like one, so why not?" His voice teased into his ear.

That night felt like the first time all over again. Maybe it would always feel like that, in this small world only for them. He wondered briefly if the other finally felt like he belonged by Misaki's side again...That he was worth everything. He hoped so. That was the final thought he had before he drifted to sleep.  


/\\__/\\__/\  


Things were not suppose to end up this way. Every hollow, slow beep punctured that fragile world they created. It pierced deeper and deeper, trying so desperately to destroy what they had.  


___/\\_/  


He didn't even hear Saruhiko get up. His shoulder was stiff as he rolled over to grab his PDA from the small bedside table he had found by the side of the road one day. He assumed the officer was already at work and the text he received confirmed from an old mailing app told him that much.

[Looks like all the issues should be taken care of today. I'll be late getting home. Don't wait up, Misaki~~]

He scowled and texted him back. He hated it when Saruhiko was late. He wouldn't ever say it, though.

[whtvr. Kick thr asses]

The red-head really wanted to join in on this fight. They fucked with Homra and they fucked with him and he craved the chance to return the favor to those assholes.

He rubbed his shoulder and flinched. He needed to get more medication. Gingerly he sat up and grimaced as he realized his previous injury wasn't the only thing he would be taking medicine for. 

"Fucking jerk." He rubbed his lower back when his watch went off again.

[I guess I can manage that for you. Since you couldn't do it for yourself. It should be a pretty open and shut case. I'll see you soon.]

Misaki pouted and rolled his eyes. Any chance his boyfriend got to rub salt on a wounded pride, he managed. He shuffled out to the kitchen and threw back a pill to wash the pain he was feeling away and turned his attention towards the PDA.

[Rite, c u l8r. Love u, jackass.]  
He hit send before he really could process what he just typed. His face lit up like a flame. Oh shit. He had never said that before. Oh fuck, it just came out. Shit, he hit his forehead on the kitchen counter. That wasn't how he wanted that to go down at all. He cursed his bad luck and idiocy. 

Tingling anxiety had spread throughout his chest as he tried to shake it off. So what? Of course he loved Saruhiko. Why would that be weird to say? They had been dating for about four months. He knew he was in love with him since forever... Fuck it just felt so weird.

He sat down on the couch and stared at his phone, willing it to buzz that Saruhiko had responded. The only movement had been the minutes passing by. His eyes began to droop as the medicine kicked in. He became pleasantly numb as he fell asleep on the couch, oblivious to the message that came an hour an a half later on a mailing app made for only them.

He did awake with half the day gone, however, as an annoying ringing tangled in his ears and stirred him awake. That was Saru's ringtone. He snapped awake and looked at his watch. Sure enough, there was his boyfriend's little icon (that he was pretty proud he made himself). He flicked the screen up.

"Oi, you're done already? I thought you were going to be all day."

Who answered was not Saruhiko.

"Ah, Yata-kun, there's been a... Complication..."

The former Blue King voice echoed in their apartment. Since Scepter 4's resources weren't as they were before, they hadn't anticipated the backlash against the group they were hunting. It seemed some information of their operation had been leaked in a short amount of time as well. They were currently trying to find who had let information get out.

Misaki didn't understand. Why the hell was he be told all this, and by this guy.... Why did he have Saruhiko's PDA? He must have asked him exactly that, he didn't quite recall, because there was a hesitation on the line.

"Your immediate presence is requested at the hospital."

"What the hell... Happened." Another hesitation. He was going to punch this guy when he saw him. Shit. His nerves were burning. He was already almost out the door.

"Fushimi-kun... Is in critical care. You need to come as quickly as you can." 

Misaki didn't remember any of their conversation after that.  


_/  


The beeping was making him a complete mess. It echoed in his head which felt split in two. Disbelief was etched into every part of his body. It made him nauseous to think just minutes ago, it was Saruhiko's heart that was making that sound. That heart that belonged to him. Now he was surrounded by softer beeps from other rooms... Other patients. All he wanted was to hear it come from the machine that still hooked up to his best friend.  


_______________________________________________  


Apparently they tried. The highly skilled doctors performed surgery as quickly as they could but there were too many gunshot wounds. He lost too much blood. They just managed to keep his heart rate stable so people close to him could say goodbye. Misaki hadn't let anyone else in after him. He didn't want Saruhiko to die in a hospital room alone like his father had, but he didn't want to share him with anyone else either.

Those assholes had ties to the Yakuza... The vanguard had no idea. Clearly the newly reformed Scepter 4 who dealt with 'hard-to-process' criminals knew of some links to small arms dealers but not to the extent that they had faced. That was the reasoning he had been given. They prepared for more than enough people to take out what they thought they were dealing with, over prepared... But it still wasn't enough. Those thugs that messed up his arm were just part of a low tier organization seeking petty revenge. Information was leaked to this group that the government was now looking into them... And they prepared for all out war.

It was something that the old Scepter 4 could have handled... But now that was not the case. According to Awashima, who talked idly to Misaki about the going on' soft the operation that day in broken voice, they suffered major casualties. They did managed to at least put the heat on the Prime Minister to put more force into dismantling the organization. Misaki should have been proud, Fushimi-kun died a hero, protecting one of his own.

Misaki didn't care about any of that. He barely was listening until the last part. Saruhiko would have hated it... Dying a hero. The look on his face if he knew, if he could be told that...

Misaki would have laughed a little, if he didn't feel like his chest had collapsed on itself, he really would have. He didn't hear the rest of her solemn speech. His mind went back to that room where his whole world crumbled into dust.

Misaki hadn't let go of Saruhiko's hand for a long time, after the beeping stopped. He looked so fragile... Which was the exact opposite of what his lover was. Strong, stubborn and incredible. He is so incredible. He was so incredible. He is? Was?

Yata Misaki broke in those moments of questioning. He pulled Saruhiko's hand close to his face and wept openly. He didn't give a damn who saw. He had been through this now three times and he wondered how this was ever going to get better. How would it ever get better. 

"P-please... Don't leave." He whispered as he gasped for breath and clenched his hand tighter. "I only just got you back, you shitty monkey." A year wasn't enough time. Not when he lost the last five. He regretted those years in an instant. If he could take them all back he would. For the sake of the world he and Saruhiko created. A world that now existed in pictures, songs and memories. Only there. It wasn't enough. He was selfish and greedy and he needed Saruhiko. He needed him. But he left him... Just like that he was gone.

Kusanagi had been the one to sit down with him at the hospital and rested a hand on his shoulder. The first person to actually grab his attention.

"Yata-chan... I think you should stay with me tonight." He said softly. Misaki almost didn't hear him.

"What?" The grip on his shoulder tightened in concern, he was sure.

"Come on, you need to rest." The blonde shifted so he was crouching in front of his comrade.

"Why would I go anywhere? Saruhiko's here, so I'm staying." He murmured softly. It was obvious he was staying, he wasn't going to leave his lover, he couldn't leave.

"Yata-chan... I know he is here but you need to rest and-" 

The younger man shook his head. "I'm not moving until he wakes up. He told me he wouldn't leave. He promised and I'm waiting here." He stared Kusanagi dead on, trying hard to keep up this brave front of denial that crashed endlessly again his ribs, choking soft sobs out of him.

The bartender just held onto his hands as Yata Misaki broke once again, whispering words of encouragement that made the redhead sick hearing it. The finality was lighting every nerve on fire then numbing it coldly as he began to realize he was facing this world alone once again.

The private funeral that was held was small and quiet. Misaki could barely speak and glared at anyone who tried to talk to him. He tuned out everyone around him. It wasn't that he didn't care what other's had to say about his best friend, but that it was too soon to be opening this wound that hadn't even begun to heal. The color drained from his world completely that day.

In the days to follow, his friends at Homra kept wary eyes on him and tried their best to make him more included in conversations he found no joy in anymore. He often left the bar without saying much and curled into a heap on the couch where he and Saru used to watch scary movies and laugh. The pain wasn't getting easier. Tokens, though few and far between, of Saruhiko were scattered around the apartment. He wanted to take them all and throw them away, but his love kept his anger at bay.

Weeks later, he received a message from an unknown number. He had mainly been avoiding answering messages but it piqued his curiosity. He swiped the message open and scowled as the Scepter 4 Captain had offered to go get coffee with him sometime to discuss Fushimi stories as it may benefit him to hear things he may not have heard before. He ignored the message and rolled over on their bed. If he could have mustered tears, he would have, when something else caught his attention.

The color in their dreary world breathed itself back into existence when Misaki found two unread messages in a recently quiet mailing app.

[Right, right, love you too, Misaki. I expect to hear that from you later, no stuttering allowed.]

[I meant it when I said it, you know.]

His heart leapt in his throat for the first time in a month. He sat up and scrolled through every message that was ever sent, from the very first message about the pineapple he put in the rice porridge all those years ago. The years of silence and the recent messages of laughter and reconciliation. The good times were still all here. And he craved more. 

Eventually he found strength enough take the Captain up on his offer, exchanging stories about sand castles and loyalty... Exchanging tales of hot summer days and love... The experiences of all those involved in Saruhiko's life painted a beautiful masterpiece he would use to reconstruct the world that crumbled.

This was part of their world now.  
It would always be their's, Misaki made sure to keep it close to him... So it would never be lost again. Saruhiko would never be lost again.

This was the promise that Misaki carried with him the rest of his life. Saruhiko belonged by his side... Always.

 

~~~~FN

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was actually pretty rough for me to write because I honestly do love these two so much. I really admire people who write Sarumi, like wow, you guys are awesome.
> 
> Edit: Also wanted to point out that the /\\_ that divide up the time line progressively get shorter in tune with Fushimi's heartbeat. Originally was just dashes but thanks to Melonsflesh's suggestion, I feel that this is quite a bit more... Fun than just dashes. If we can call anything in this fanfiction fun. 
> 
> Anyhow I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
